


Naughty Boy

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Bedazzled (2000)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Over the panties cunnilingus, Panties, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but really like he’s fucking the devil does he really need a condom I don’t fucken think so, sex on throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Elliot Richards, thirty-two year old virgin and complete loser gets a chance to sell his soul to the devil to win the heart of the girl he loves, but first, he must be educated in sex. The Devil, in the form of a hot woman, wants to help him find his confidence.^^^ that is the corniest fucking thing I’ve ever written, just read it it’s hot dirty femdom porn lmfaoBased off the movie Bedazzled, except a fuckton dirtier





	Naughty Boy

She cornered him, her hand on Elliot's chest pressing the man nearly ten inches taller than herself up against the wall.  His eyes were wide and unblinking, terrified and wetting at the sides, staring down at her with trembling lips wanting so badly to find the courage to ravage her but paralyzed with the fear that came with being a thirty-two year old with no sexual experience.

The woman; (or how Beelzebub was currently portraying themselves to poor Elliot), snaked her hand to the front of the man's tan slacks.

"Please," Elliot whimpered; his fingers behind him splayed and digging into the wall. "I don't know how..."

Taking mercy on him she carded her fingers softly through his tousled brown hair, her thumb tracing down the side of his face to end at his bottom lip. "It's okay, darling," she whispered. "Just do exactly what I say."

Elliot nodded and swallowed. His quivering jaw made his six-foot-four stature look smaller than her five-foot-six frame.

"After this you'll have all the confidence in the world to go after Ms. Gardener," she said.

"You promise?" he said, his voice a soft whisper, his blue eyes desperate.

"Would I lie?" the devil said, her red lipstick in a pout.

Elliot's left eyebrow raised.

She rolled her eyes before squeezing the front of his pants, wrapping her fingers around his clothed shaft causing him to gasp and lose the cynical look on his cherubic face. She began moving her palm over his bulge, pressing and rubbing and teasing the head with the tip of her finger. Elliot had never been touched there by another before and bit down on his bottom lip and screwed his eyes shut, concentrating on not finishing so quickly.

“Sensitive boy aren't you?"

Elliot gave one quick nod.

"Use your words."

"Yes ma'am.”

She kissed his cheek, continuing the movement of her hand.

"Tell me, Elliot. Why is it you've never gone all the way before?"

Elliot was finding it difficult to string words together to form a coherent thought, using all his mental strength to keep from coming in his pants like a teenager. This was torture, in the best possible way.

"Answer me."

"I...I don't know."

"Yes you do," she said. "Decent looking man...decently sized cock, why is it nobody has let you inside them? You'd think someone would've let you fuck them, even as a gag. You're pretty pathetic, Elliot Richards."

The humiliation of The Devil's words were burning Elliot's cheeks. He wasn't sure why he was still a virgin at thirty-two. Lord knows he had tried to have sex many times throughout his lonely life, but was always turned down. His embarassment of the situation over the years had snowballed into being terrified of the act to the point where he stopped trying. He was always too loud, too annoying, too eccentric, never was he seen as a sexual person or someone capable of romanticism. He had friends who were girls who called him "Buddy" or "Pal" so much that even when they were black-out drunk their opinion didn't change. His own right hand had been his best friend for decades, and he wasn't expecting that to change any time soon. That was until _she_ entered his life.

She was going to grant him seven wishes which would include his dream of being with the girl he had been in love with from afar for the past four years. But before he did, Lucifer herself decided to take the situation into her own hands, to do Elliot a little special favor.

"No matter," she said. "You'll be a whole new man when I'm finished with you."

\---

"Crawl," she instructed, now sat at her throne, legs crossed, skin-tight red dress split on the side up to her hip bone showing off her toned physique.

Elliot had been instructed to his knees moments before and there was now something else being asked of him. He was learning all sorts of new things that turned him on and apparently humiliation and submission were a few.  

He knelt over and placed his hands on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, lowered his head and began to crawl toward the devil. Upon reaching her throne he bumped his forehead gently up against her thigh.

She rearranged her body in her white-marble and jewel-encrusted seat, placing each of her legs over either arm of the chair, the slit of her dress long covering her crotch and draping down between her legs to lie in a heap on the ground near Elliot's knees.

"Move it out of the way," she said, staring down at him.

Elliot pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and stared forward at nothing really, disassociating, frozen with fear. This was it.

"Do as I say," she commanded.

Elliot's shaking and unsteady hand moved forward and gripping the side of the drape he pulled it to the side slowly to tuck it behind The Devil's leg out of the way, revealing her golden cotton g-string. Elliot licked his lips, not able to take his eyes off the thinly veiled mound.

"See that?" she said, pointing to the small wet spot at the front of her damp panties.

Elliot nodded, entranced.

She traced the area with the tip of her finger. "You did this to me, Elliot."

"R-really?" he said, stammering, his big blue eyes looking up at her like a puppy.

"Indeed," she said. "That's all for you," she circled it. "You make me so hot, baby."

Elliot reached to the bulge in his own pants and gave himself a squeeze.

"Ah ah," she said, slapping his shoulder. "No touching yourself until I specifically tell you you’re allowed.”

"Sorry," his voice soft and breathy, keen on obeying her.

"Sorry what?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She smirked.

She inched her finger, beckoning him closer before gripping the back of his head twirling his soft hair in her finger before adopted a needy attitude that she knew would drive him crazy after tapping into one of his most common fantasies.

"Have you ever seen a real life pussy before, Elliot?" Satan said, her voice as smooth as silk and as soft as the panties she was touching.

Elliot shook his head, not taking his eyes off where her fingers were circling for a second.

"I know you want to taste it," she said. "I can see into your mind, remember. Tell me what you want."

Elliot swallowed, visibly shaking. She traced the rim of his glasses with her other hand, bringing her dampened finger from the front of her panties to inches in front of his lips.

"I want...um...to taste," Elliot's gaze shifted to her digit glistening with her pre-come.

"Go on then," she cooed. "Have a lick, baby."

Elliot closed his eyes and leaned forward, his tongue swiping out for a tentative little lick on the end of her finger. Slowly, he retreated his tongue and closed his mouth, savoring the flavor he'd been fantasizing about tasting for so long.

Elliot had never been truly drunk before, but if he had to guess what it felt like he thought it would be just like this. That taste she had put on his tongue was the catalyst in making Elliot do anything she wanted, acting like a vial of love potion coursing through his veins. He was hers, in mind, body, and soul, which, after all, was what she wanted in the end.

His eyes were closed as he floated, his mind in another dimension when he felt the digit nudge against his closed lips. He opened his mouth and began lapping at the end of the finger before pulling it into his mouth and wrapping his lips around it and sucking. He began bobbing his head taking it further and back, cleaning her digit of all flavor.

"You like that, huh? You filthy little thing," she whispered.

"Mmhmm," Elliot mumbled, savoring her finger in his mouth.

"Come here," she said, tugging her digit out from between his lips with a soft pop. He looked up at her with a pout. Her hand made its way to the back of his head again beckoning him forward. She pulled him until his mouth was inches from her clothed pussy, his warm breath against the fabric making it a bit wetter. "Lick from here," she pointed near the bottom of the g-string, "to here," she traced it up to where her clitoris lie, "and then suck gently."

"I can't," he whispered shaking his head, petrified to disappoint

"I'm teaching you, silly boy," she said. "I'm not expecting much." She placed her hands on his cheeks feeling the heat behind them. She pulled him in again.

Elliot obeyed. The moment his tongue touched her cotton covered folds, his cock began throbbing in his pants. He squeezed his legs trying to take pressure off. He didn't put it past himself to come in his pants. He slowly dragged tongue up, dipping in and receiving more flavor until he got to the top and wrapped his soft lips around her nub and suckled a few times before starting again at the bottom.

"Elliot," The Devil whined, tugging his hair, knowing full well saying his name in that way would be torture for him not being able to touch himself. She smirked watching his legs squeeze tighter.

"Want you to inside me, Elliot," she said. "You wanna fuck me, baby? You look like you're about to explode." One of her legs on the side of her throne dropped and she began teasing Elliot's hardness with the sole of her foot, grinding her heel into the wet spot on the front of the slacks.

"Stop, please," he whined. “I’m gunna...”

"You're so close, I can sense it," she said, licking her lips. “Get up here."

Elliot stood up so quickly he stumbled, almost falling onto her. She caught him by the hips. “Careful, baby,” she looked up at him before reaching and tugging her panties to the side revealing her smooth pussy except for the thin landing strip of pubic hair in the middle.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” she cooed, sliding her finger into herself staring up at him. Her green eyes twinkling and begging him. Elliot went to blindly unbuckle his slacks but his hands were shaking too hard, he was having difficulty with his belt.

“Shit,” he sighed, trying harder.

“Shh,” she said, reaching up and helping him out of his pants and underwear, his eight inch cock was flush against his stomach and leaking at the tip.

“Boop,” she said with a smile, tapping the head of Elliot’s cock. That small touch was enough to send him over the edge, he knew and she knew that once he was inside her he wouldn’t last five seconds. “I would put my mouth on you, baby, but you wouldn’t be able to control yourself.”

Elliot shook his head, staring down at himself and her toying with him, his hands clasped behind his back. She inched her finger, beckoning him closer, she pulled him into a kiss. She nipped his lip with her teeth and he gasped and thrusted forward fucking the air.

“C’mon, big boy,” she whispered in his ear, wrapping her hand around his length and tugging him forward and pressing him up against her folds.

Elliot wasn’t even inside yet and he was biting his lip concentrating every brain cell he had on not losing control. She rubbed her clitoris with the tip of his cock in a few slow circles, causing her to begin to orgasm, before tugging Elliot’s back and yanking him into her so he was thrust inside in one swift movement. She screamed and shook.

Elliot whimpered and whined, rolling his hips fucking her deeper into her orgasm, breathing heavily against her collarbones as she tugged his hair. “That’s it! Rut into me, dirty boy,” she cooed. “Fill me.” Her thighs quaking on either side of him. He grabbed her into a hug and pumped his hips harder and faster, his eyes screwed shut gasping and panting, and twitching,coming inside The Devil.

—

He lay his sweaty head on her bosom, coming down from his first orgasm without another _person_ , well...

She played with his hair as she lay with her legs splayed as his come slowly leaked out of her onto her throne. “Now, Elliot,” she said, taking a long drag from her cigarette. “About those wishes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated (:


End file.
